Trust Is A Big Thing
by ForeverIsAnAwfullyLongTime
Summary: Emma has a surprising conversation with someone while cooling off after her return to Storybrooke. Post 2x14.


_There's always gonna be people who disapprove_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you_

_And don't you worry you're pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks with things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours._

* * *

Emma walked aimlessly through the streets of Storybrooke, no idea where she was going, she just needed to get out of that apartment. It was so overwhelming. Seeing Neal again, him being apart of that world, Henry wanting to know him, him coming to Storybrooke with them. And now, she finds out, not from him, but from Henry of all people, that he's engaged. Engaged. He has a fiancée. She doesn't even know why it bothers her, but it does. A lot. And it shouldn't. She didn't even realise she was walking past the docks, and she didn't even see him until he called out to her.

"Swan, you've returned,"

Emma let out a groan "I'm not in the mood right now Hook,"

He smirked "Oh no worry, I just want to thank you for bringing my crocodile back,"

"You can't kill him,"

"Well don't ruin my fun now lass," Hook teased.

Emma just sighed and sunk down against a wall "If all you're going to do is tease me, please don't, I really am not in the mood,"

Hook's smirk turned into a concerned frown and he walked over and slid down next to her "What's got you so under the weather?"

Emma gave him a curious look "What do you care?"

"I care," he replied indignantly.

Emma snorted "Right,"

"No really Swan, tell me," Hook nudged her.

"Will you leave me alone if I do?"

"Never,"

"Why should I trust you?" Emma gave him a scrutinising look.

"You shouldn't," Hook raised his eyebrows "That's the fun part,"

"I know I'm going to regret this," Emma groaned.

But then the whole thing came spilling out, from start to finish. When she was done, Hook stayed silent. They stayed silent for a long time.

"I'm sorry," Emma broke the silence.

"For what?" Hook looked at her strangely.

"For leaving you, on the beanstalk," Emma replied quietly.

He went quite again "I should have seen it coming,"

"What, why?"

"I knew straight away you had trouble trusting people," he sighed "Now I see why,"

"Trust is a big thing," Emma mused.

Hook looked over at her and pointed to her necklace, which now only had one pendant "Where's the swan?"

"He gave it to me, so I gave it back," Emma shrugged.

"Why did you keep it all this time?" he asked gently.

She sighed "I told him it was to remind myself never to trust someone again, and a part of it is that, but, it was mostly because some stupid part of me wanted to believe we could be together again," she let out a laugh "How ridiculous huh?"

Hook shook his head "Not at all, but why? After what he did?"

"Because, it's like, it sucks when the relationship ends on someone else's terms, and you're not ready for it to end, but you have to accept that it's over and you don't have a choice," Emma explained "Like you, and Milah," she added gently.

"Aye, it really does suck," Hook agreed.

"And I think it only takes a certain thing to move on," she continued.

"And what's that?" Hook asked.

She looked at him "You have to fall in love again,"

"And have you?" he looked back at her, his blue eyes boring into her.

"I had," Emma nodded "But, he died, and it was so quick, but I felt so connected to him, he made me forget,"

"So not love specifically," Hook mused "But a connection with someone else,"

"Well what about you?" she nudged him.

"What about me love?"

"Have you fallen in love with someone else yet? Have you moved on?"

Hook looked into her eyes again "I don't think you're ready for my answer lass,"

Emma drew in a breath "Maybe not," she replied with a small smile.

They went silent for another while.

"You know, I didn't think I'd ever have a heart to heart like this with Captain Hook," Emma announced.

"You're not," Hook replied.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"You're having one with Killian Jones," he smiled at her.

"Well, then, I can say that I care about Killian, a lot," she smiled back softly.

She leant her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I'll get there," she said suddenly "I'll get to the place where I can trust you,"

"Well until then, I'd consider us no longer enemies, but friends," Hook kissed the top of her head gently.

Emma laughed "David and Mary Margaret would kill me,"

"When are you going to call them by their real names? Or what they are to you," Hook asked her.

"When I'm ready, when I trust them a lot more,"

"Well I guess I'm happy to keep this our little secret love,"

They sat together for a long time. Quietly, just thinking. Until Emma spoke up.

"I wish he had just told me himself,"

"Why?" Hook asked.

"Because he lied to me in the first place, and then when he sees me again and tries to redeem himself, he starts with another lie," she exclaimed.

"He probably didn't want to hurt you," he told her gently.

"Too late for that,"

"Hey, you listen to me Swan, he doesn't deserve you," Hook told her strongly, she lifted her head up and looked at him in surprise.

"Say it again and maybe I'll believe it,"

They went quiet again.

"I'm sorry too," Hook suddenly said.

"For what?"

"What I said to you in that cell,"

"It's okay," Emma shook her head.

"No it's not, it was obvious I cared about you, otherwise I never would have let you win that swordfight," Hook admitted.

"I had a suspicion about that," Emma smiled.

"Well I knew I had another way to get here, you didn't, it was a no brainer,"

"Thank you, " Emma smiled.

"Anytime love,"

"You should let people see this you," Emma remarked.

"I have a reputation to uphold lass," Hook smirked.

"God forbid anyone would think you have a heart," Emma joked.

"Well as long as the most important person knows," Hook looked at Emma.

She smiled "They do, and they hope that when they are ready to let you in, you'll still be there,"

"I wouldn't be anywhere else,"

Emma smiled, and then she stood up, Hook followed.

"I should head back, they'll be getting worried,"

"See you around love," Hook smirked.

"Goodbye Hook," Emma leant in and gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned and walked away.

"Goodbye Emma," Hook smiled softly after her.


End file.
